


The Foreign Sovereign

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Characters from Grand Order and Extella Link, F/F, Hakuno as a Servant, Post-Extella Link Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: As a new threat appears in the Oceans of Earth, the Sovereign from the Moon will descend to the planet that she is Foreign to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New series staring Post Extella Link Hakuno. I can't wait to get more for this story.
> 
> Thanks to Val for helping with setting this story up.

It had been a few months since the fight against Karl der GroBe had ended. Once more, peace had returned to SERAPH. While this should be a time to rest and relax, Hakuno had found herself doing the exact opposite. 

The first thing she set out to do was make Charlamange and Karl able to exist as separate people. Altera ended up helping with that. After about of month of work, both Karl and Charlemagne were summoned once more. She ended up having to explain what happens as both were confused as to how they were summoned again. 

Then, all the servants that had left after the fight against Karl had ended returned to Mare Aurum and decided to stay with Hakuno. The reasons varied from respecting Hakuno as the only Master on the Moon Cell to thinking they would find a good fight if they stuck with her to Gilgamesh's response being he was bored of doing whatever he had been doing after they had freed him and figured the gathering of servants in Mare Aurum would entertain him.

Scathach was one of the servants that had returned to Mare Aurum after she had been resummoned. Both herself and Scathach were surprised when Altera asked her if she would train her. 

Hakuno was well aware both Tamamo and Nero had both started trying to help Altera get stronger so she doesn't put too much strain on her Spirit Core whenever she changes into her old self. Altera, however, didn't like how they always held back. 

While she was a bit worried about Altera, she also knew Tamamo and Nero would never give Altera the push she was looking for. In the end, she allowed it only if Scathach trained her as well. Of course, getting Nero and Tamamo to allow her to get trained was hard but both quickly remembered how Hakuno had been kidnapped during their fights against Karl, thanks to one of Lancelot's abilities. She preferred meaning to fight back whenever the next threat to S.E.R.A.P.H. came. 

Now, she found herself sitting on the throne, with Altera resting in her lap, after one of those training sessions with Scathach and she was exhausted. While she had gotten better at fighting, it was very much apparent she was not meant to be a fighter. Something her two closest Servants.

"Praetor, you really should not worry about defending yourself. You have your ever-reliable servants."

"As much as I dislike agreeing with Saber things, she is right on this one husband~. You have us to keep you safe."

She just looks at the two with a deadpan look and sighs. 

"I thought I've been over this with you two. This is just for emergencies. I don't like the idea of being taken a hostage and it ends up costing us victory."

Nero just pouted at her.

"Do you truly lack faith in us, Praetor?"

That was not at all what she was trying to say and Nero knew that. She was just trying to make her feel bad. She just stared at Nero as another voice came up from behind Tamamo.

"Give her a break, Nero. I doubt anything you try to say would change her mind on what she is doing."

She just looked at the red Archer with no name.

"Oh, Archer. I thought you would have gone out with Arturia and everyone else."

He just looked at her.

"I would have if Gilgamesh hadn't gone as well. You know how he is when it comes to me."

"I do know how but I don't know why. You ever going to tell us what exactly he has against you?"

He didn't respond as she sighed. She really couldn't get why it was that Gilgamesh and Archer had such a hard time getting along. The most he got was from Medusa and Cu and the best she understood was he and Gilgamesh were both in a Grail War and Archer defeated Gilgamesh and that was when the hatred between the two began.

Regardless, she couldn't help but enjoy the moment. Nero and Tamamo seem to have moved on from arguing about her training and now they were sitting on both sides of the throne cuddling with her. No threats to worry about, no armies fighting one another over her. She simply closed her eyes and took in this peaceful atmosphere.

"Hello? Testing Testing."

Her eyes open as she heard the voice. It wasn't coming from anywhere in particular but, rather, was coming from all around them. While this was concerning, it was only made worse by the fact she remembered this voice.

"It can't be..."

"Ahhh, it is working. Excellent. It has been a while."

Nero, Tamamo, and Archer all began to look around. Tamamo looked like she was the only one that had an idea of who voice it was. Soon enough, someone appeared in front of them. A purple hair girl that she remembered from the Far Side of the Moon.

Everyone summoned their weapons and got ready to fight. She didn't know if she should tell them to calm down or allow them to deal with her. Altera began to take notice as she looked at the girl then to everyone getting ready to fight and then to Hakuno.

"Mother, who is this girl? Is she a bad civilization?"

Whatever plans or things BB had was immediately sideline after hearing this as she blinked for a moment before looking surprised.

"W-wait Mother!?"

Hakuno just sighed as she needed to stop this before it went anywhere it shouldn't go. 

"Altera, this is BB. BB, this is Altera."

Altera just waved at the girl as she just nervously waved back. Everyone started to calm down as Hakuno looked at BB.

"So, let's get the most important question out of the way. How are you here? I thought you, Melty, and Lips all died when you sacrificed yourselves to stop Kiara." 

"Well, to put it in the best way. I am and am not BB. I have the memories of the BB you met and helped but I am not her."

Nero, Tamamo, and Archer looked at each other as they were unsure how to take this. BB, however, got back to whatever point she was here for.

"Regardless, I came here in peace. You don't have to worry about me causing any major trouble."

She just gave BB a deadpan look.

"I doubt the Moon Cell would have brought you back unless something was happening. Even then, I would think we would have heard about it."

"Something has happened but it wasn't here."

She just tilts her head as BB finally got to what she wanted to ask.

"As much as I hate to say this, Hakuno, Sovereign of the Moon Cell and Victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick something for people to read while Chapter 55 of DoM story is being finished up. Hope you enjoy.

"What do you mean by 'I need your help'?"

"What? Do you think I am tricking you?"

Hakuno stayed silent as she stared at BB. BB, along with Melty and Passion Lip, helped her to defeat Kiara. Still, that didn't make her forget all the things she had done in the past.

If this BB was anything like the BB in the past, there was a catch. She would rather know what that catch is before she agrees to anything. After a few moments, BB gave in and began to explain.

"Well, I should start by making sure you haven't forgotten everything on the Far Side. You remember Kiara, right?"

"Woman that absorbed your old self, Passion Lip, and Melty? Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, someone on Earth got access to what happened."

That was a bit of a surprise. The Moon Cell had made access to any computer via the internet simple when it hacked into every device in mere seconds. However, to gain access to something like that would likely not be as easy. Moon Cell would rather ensure the CCC Incident, as it calls it, never happens again. While she was able to recreate Charlamange and Karl, she had tried to do the same for BB, Melty, and Passion Lips only for the Moon Cell to deny her.

It had made it clear they were not to get recreated or remade within the Moon Cell after everything they did. Not that it blames the Moon Cell for doing so, but it should at least see that Hakuno had made progress with them with making them better people.

"It doesn't stop there. The one who got accessed to the records copied the information for themselves. The Moon Cell traced the source as was surprised at what it found."

"What did it find?"

"An Oil Rig that was in the process of shut down and deconstruction in 2017 had been sent into the year 2030. While this wasn't that bad, the Moon Cell had figured out the whole place was not only underwater; the oil rig had become digitized. I'm sure those two things will be enough for you to figure it out."

It didn't take her long to figure out what BB had meant. This Oil Rig had become similar to SERAPH. Still, if what BB was saying right, what could have created a mini SERAPH? While she didn't have a hard time being convince, Tamamo and Nero weren't so easy.

"Please, this is some lie to get my Praetor to yourself."

"Agree, this smells like a trap. Remember everything your other self did on the Far Side? Why should we trust you just because you're not the same BB from before?"

She just sighed. They weren't going to stand down unless she made a choice. While BB was dangerous, the story sounded too complicated for her to have made up. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it was bad enough for the Moon Cell to create this BB to solve. 

She gently picked Altera up as she stood up.

"I'll help, but there's still a catch to all this right? What is it?"

Tamamo and Nero immediately turned back towards with shock. Even Nameless was a looked bit surprised she was going along with this. BB smiled as the next words came out of her mouth.

"The catch is that you won't be able to bring any of your servants with you, but the Moon Cell has that covered."

She wouldn't be able to bring Nero, Tamamo, Altera, or any of her other servants with her? The how is she expected to help? She may have gotten better in combat, but she was still nowhere near ready for real fights, especially against servants. Nero and Tamamo looked done with what they believe was a joke, but BB continued.

"The world where this "SERAPHIX" as it's called is in has something very unique. From what the Moon Cell has managed to find out, you don't exist in that world."

"Which means?"

"It can alter your existence to whatever it wants, and the world will accept it. While it can't send you with servants, it can make you into one, temporarily of course. Once you return here, that will go away, and you'll be your usual dull self."

That...isn't as bad as she thought it was. She was worried it would send her with some new servant and she would have to get to know and, knowing Nero and Tamamo, have to deal with them being jealous. If the Moon Cell can make it as though she was a servant, then she could fight and not have to worry about it. 

"We do not agree with that! It's bad enough my Praetor is training to try and better defend herself when she has us, but now you want to send her into a place full of enemies!? Doesn't the Moon Cell care about the last Master on the Moon."

She just looked at Nero who was not having this discussion. Sadly for her, Nero wasn't the only one upset about the idea of her leaving.

"That is certainly something we can both agree on Saber. My husband does not need to concern herself with the ongoing Earth. Her place is here with us on the Moon."

She sighed as she put Altera down for a moment. She turned back to Nero and Tamamo, who wasn't even paying attention to her at this point, as she cast the same code cast she did when Nero and Tamamo fought over her when her Mind and Soul had become one. She didn't want to hurt them, but they forgot this was her choice to make, not theirs.

While the two were busy being dazed from what she did, she turned towards BB.

"Is there a way I can contact you whenever I am ready to go? I might need a bit with these two along with the other servants."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll know when you're ready. Until then, I'll leave you to your servants."

And with that, BB vanished. She wasn't sure where BB would go while she waited, but that was her issue. The issue she needed to deal with was her two servants who were looking at her.

"Look, I know neither one of you like the idea but I'm going. The thought of another SERAPH existing is dangerous."

They were both looking at her. Both knew her well enough that she wasn't going to change her mind on this. She owed BB for what she did on the Far Side with Kiara. Same with Melty and Lips. They wouldn't want whoever was using the records of them for something terrible.

To her surprise, she found her hand taken by Nero as Tamamo picked Altera up. She was a bit confused as she looked at the two. Nero smiled.

"If you are going to leave us for a bit, we should at least spend some time together, right?"

"I'm not leaving forever. If anything, I likely won't be gone as long for you guys."

She had no idea how traveling to the past, and a different world worked, but she at least thought; however long she was gone for herself, it wouldn't be the same for them. 

"Regardless, you need time to rest, and we need to figure out something about armor. I doubt that combat jacket will help much against servants. Nameless, you can help with that."

She watched as Nameless just smirked and shrugged at Nero's request. He wouldn't need much convincing to help. Soon enough, she found herself led out of the throne room with Tamamo and Altera behind them as Nero was taking her to their room. She hoped this wasn't going where it was going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a surprise chapter I managed to do while doing the most recent DoM chapter. Enjoy.

"Sit."

Hakuno didn't feel like she had a choice but to listen to Nero. They were in her room and, while she had ideas about what Nero and Tamamo might have done, Nero telling her to sit in front of a mirror was saying that wasn't the case. 

So, she sat down only to see Nero undoing the bow that kept her hair in the bun she always had it in. She wasn't sure why she did so till Nero began to mess with her head which was what prompted her to ask.

"Nero, what are you doing?"

"Hush, Praetor. Your emperor is working. Caster, I need your hair bows as well."

Tamamo didn't hesitate to hand them over as her hair fell. Hakuno rarely got to see them both with their hair down. She wished they would do it more as they both looked more beautiful with their hair down instead of a bun or as twin tails.

Altera moved and sat in her lap while Nero worked on her hair. Altera was curious as to who BB was.

"So, you met her before?"

She just held her daughter in her arms as she explained.

"It was before the end of the war. BB was worried about me dying if I won, so she sent me to a place called the Far Side of the Moon to protect me."

"The place Gilgamesh said he came from?"

"It's where all things Moon Cell considers 'trash' gets sent. She managed to take control of the Moon Cell and create a place where I couldn't escape. She may look hostile, but she cares. It's just that she was the backup unit for another AI and, unlike me, she wasn't programmed to understand such feeling as love."

"You mentioned she was dead. What happened?"

She sighed as she hated remembering what happened. However, for Altera's sake, she decided to explain.

"She, along with two other AIs she created got absorbed by a person. It's complicated. The short version is, they all died trying to help us defeat someone."

Altera just nodded. There were more details about the whole situation, but that was the basic version of it. She never really thought about it till now how she somehow manages to make friends with people who are her enemy. The other Masters in the war, BB, Melty, Lips, Altera, Karl. It was odd when she thought how weird it would look to any regular person to do what she does. 

Then again, she wasn't a regular person.

"And done. What do you think, Praetor? Is my work not praiseworthy?"

She had been too busy with explaining who BB was to Altera that she completely forgot that Nero was working on her hair. She looked up and looked at her hair. 

The hair going down her back was all tied up in a ponytail. Nero had used her bow as well as Tamamo's two bows to keep it like that as the bows tied into her hair. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, but her hair was one thing she had issues with while sparing.

She smiled at her servant.

"Yes, it looks good. Thank you, Nero."

She patted Nero on the head as she watched Nero's face light up. She didn't want to leave Tamamo left out, so she looked towards her.

"Thanks for lending the bows for your hair."

"Of course. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't let you use them? Especially when you are going on a dangerous trip for who knows how long."

She found herself hugged and sandwiched between Nero and Tamamo. She was glad the two were finally getting over the notion of both being her girlfriends. She still remembers them always arguing and fighting over her during and even the time after they deal with Sefar and Archimedes or, rather, corrupt Archimedes. They would still have arguments about tastes and other things but, at least it was no longer about her. 

Still, she was a bit curious as to why Nero and Tamamo had used their hair bows instead of just getting some for herself. She was interested enough to ask as she stuck sandwiched between them.

"So, why did you two decide to use your hair bows instead of just getting me some if you two had planned on getting me some for sparring, despite your verbal insistence against it."

Tamamo answered her question.

"To answer the second part of your question, we figured you wouldn't stop sparring. We like to remind you that we're here to protect and keep you safe. As for the first part, I did what Nero ask. Which does make me ask: Nero, why did you use our hair bows for Hakuno's ponytail braid?"

Nero backed up and stood proud as she stated her idea.

"Because Preator knows how much those bows are important to us so she'll have to make sure to come back alive or we'll be upset."

So it was to ensure she came back. It made sense, but she couldn't help but smile that Nero and Tamamo were both worried about her. She ended up laying down with her three servants following her and wrapping their arms around her. 

"I wonder how long it will take for this to get out. I'm sure Nameless won't say a word about it, but then you have people like Astolfo and Elizabeth."

Tamamo was probably the one she should listen to as she suggested that they tell everyone tomorrow before she left if they haven't found out by then. Most servants would be indifferent to BB, but she knew some like Elizabeth, Robin Hood, and Gilgamesh might not like the idea of her going anywhere with her. 

Still, she owed her for what she, Lips, and Melty did. Even if this isn't the same BB, she had the memories of the BB that gave her life to help defeat Kiara. If nothing else, the idea of a separately created SERAPH was something that needed to be taken care of quickly. She didn't know what the person behind this intended to do with a smaller version of SERAPH and the data of Kiara, BB, Melty, and Lips.

She didn't like the idea of leaving everyone so soon after they finally had some semblance of peace in SERAPH after so much had happened, but she had to. She was the Sovereign of the Moon Cell and investigating something like this felt like her duty. 

She could use a bit of rest before having to deal with the headache of dealing with the other servants when they found out she was leaving. That, along with the exhaustion she had previously from her sparing was more than enough for her to sleep. She already felt Nero, Tamamo, and Altera all asleep so she doubted she would be able to move without waking any of them up. 

How ironic the last night she would get to sleep in SERAPH for a while was not a peaceful one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuno opened her eyes to find herself. It didn't take her but a moment to realize she was back in the Zero Dark. She was expecting this to be a nightmare with Sefar, but the White Titan was nowhere. The entire place was empty, as it should be. 

After they had freed Altera and dealt with all the enemy programs still under the effects of Velber, she had the placed sealed off. SE.RA.PH was ever-expanding, so them needing space was not an issue, nor was the threat of something in the Zero Dark that it was sealed for. The sole reason she had it sealed as because it was a reminder to Altera of the 14,000 years of loneliness she endured. 

No one would suffer like that ever again. Not under her watch. 

None of this answered why she was back here. Nor did it explain why it felt so lucid. An unfamiliar voice caught her off guard.

"Ahh, you are the Sovereign of SE.RA.PH? I was expecting someone less normal looking."

She turned to see what she could only a Rouge Servant. Still, something about the servant was off. What were they even doing in the Zero Dark?

"Who are you? I wasn't aware anyone was in the Zero Dark when I had it sealed off."

"Ahh, I'm not here, and neither are you. I felt like this place was the best to talk in secret outside prying eyes."

She just stared at the man. He wasn't evil per se, but he wasn't someone she knew about. Bringing her to talk in the one place no one would be able to get to quickly also didn't help.

"You still haven't told me your name or class."

"You may call me Romani. As for my class, I am Caster. Either one works for me."

"Right. Caster, why have you brought me here?"

"Straight down to business, huh. You got the mindset for a ruler, that's for sure."

Her stance on the man didn't change. What happened with Archemedies, the corrupted one, was still fresh in her mind. So, he'd have to forgive her for not being so trustworthy when it could get the people she cared about hurt.

"Simply put, I ask a favor from you. I heard that you are heading down to the planet on a 'mission' of sorts."

"And where did you hear that?"

She wasn't sure how he could know. The only people who were there when BB asked for her help was Nameless, Tamamo, Nero, and Altera. Nameless isn't one for telling secrets, especially to some rouge servant, and the others left with her back to her room. BB wouldn't have told someone, especially if it could put Hakuno at risk. 

Caster just smiled.

"Perhaps heard isn't the right term. Let's just say I'm aware that is your plan."

"And if it is?"

"Well, what do you plan to do once you are finished with your business?"

"Come back, obviously. I rather not be away from my servants for long. They aren't the type to sit around while I'm in possible danger. Though, why do you ask, exactly?"

"The incident with SERAPHIX isn't just the Moon Cell's business. Chaldea, the people who own the Oil Rig, are planning to send someone there to save the rig and anyone still alive. I'm certain you will end up meeting the Master they plan to send. The being responsible for this is related to me, though, it seems they lost control of the situation to an even worst beast. What I'm trying to say is the being responsible isn't the only one who could cause this again. Once you meet them, hear of what happened, and decide what to do from there."

Well, it couldn't hurt to hear these 'Chaldeans' out. If what Caster is saying does turn out to be accurate, then merely going and ending this Artifical SE.RA.PH might only be a temporary solution if another one can be made. Still, she will only consider it for now.

"I'll think about it. Though, if it's that important, why not just allow yourself to be summoned? Is this Master of Chaldea not compatible with you, or is it something else?"

She slowly felt herself waking up as the area around them slowly began to fade. All she could hear from Caster was a vague answer.

"Let's just say I've completed everything I needed to do. Who's to say I'm even around anymore?"

Well, she may not know who the man was, but she knows he is a ruler of some sort. Only someone like that could say something so lovely yet vague. Regardless, she slowly began to wake up as light began to shine into their room, forcing her to cover her eyes as they readjust to light.

"Morning, Praetor!"

She looked over to see Nero already up. Nothing really new. She was usually the first one up. Of course, she ends up waking everyone else up as she heard Tamamo groaning.

"Husband, how can you tolerate sleeping with someone so loud. She doesn't know what an indoors voice is."

"Hush now, Caster. I do, too, know what an indoors voice is. How do you think my theater was built for? One must be very vocal in such a magnificent theater like my own."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Nero, that wasn't what Tamamo meant. Also, good morning Tamamo."

She gave Tamamo a kiss as Nero came over and leaned in so she could kiss her as well. Altera, however, was still out like a log. Not that she blamed Altera, she needed all the sleep she could get to help her grow back to her regular size. Though, that did give her time to discuss what had happened with Nero and Tamamo. Maybe they would know who the person she talked to was.

"Say, have either one of you come across or heard of a Rouge Caster?"

The two looked in between each other before looking back at her, both equally confused. She was about to go into details about her dream until they heard the door open. They turn only to see Nameless.

"Oh, morning Nameless. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I got good news and bad news."

This wasn't going to be good. Did something happen with the outfit?

"What happened?"

"Well, the good news is the outfit is done. Though, I did have some help."

"Who exactly helped?"

"Well, I started working on it on my own, then Cu came back and helped. Just as we were about to finish, Elizabeth and Astolfo came in and added a few their touches."

"Please don't tell me the outfit looks bad or embarrassing."

"No, it looks nice. Elizabeth and Astolfo probably made it better looking. Speaking of them though, the bad news-"

"Let me guess, one of them left once things were done and accidentally opened their mouths about me leaving SE.RA.PH. If I had to guess one, it was Astolfo, wasn't it."

Nameless just chuckled.

"You might need this vacation from SE.RA.PH and being Sovereign. You're getting to know us to the point of how scary accurate you are."

Well, if he didn't deny it, it meant she was right. She got up and began to get dress along with the others. Nameless turned around, so he wasn't looking as they continued talking.

"Any idea of the ones against me leaving?"

"It's not the fact your leaving that worrying to the few. It's who you are leaving with that got the ones who knew what happened on the Far Side worried." 

"So, Robin Hood, Elizabeth, Gawain, Gilgamesh, and Karna. Karna, Gawain, and Elizabeth shouldn't be too much of an issue. Robin Hood likely will complain about what she did but shouldn't take much to convince him. The only one I'm worried about is Gilgamesh."

She'll deal with him. May take an argument, but she'll get through to him. Altera finally woke up as she finished getting dressed. She picked her up as the 5 of them went to the Throne Room. After she got done talking to Gilgamesh and Robin Hood, it'll be off to SERAPHIX with her and BB to fix this mess and find out what caused it. She couldn't help but think one was going to be easier to do than the other.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're surely joking about going to this 'Artifical SE.RA.PH', let alone going with only that thing."

Hakuno was honestly not sure what she expected from Gilgamesh. She knew he would be mad, but to call BB a 'thing' is a bit harsh. Then again, he was on the Far Side and likely hate BB for disrupting the peace Gilgamesh had accepted.

"BB isn't like she was when she flung everyone to the Far Side. She isn't even the same BB that was on the Far Side; she's just aware of what happened. Besides, letting a second SE.RA.PH, even an artificial one, exist is dangerous."

"Then let someone else handle it. The Moon Cell tasked the AI to go deal with the problem."

"And she came to me for help. I'm Sovereign of the Moon, Gilgamesh, a second SE.RA.PH existing isn't something I can ignore."

Gilgamesh looked at Nero and Tamamo.

"I'm surprised you two aren't trying to stop her. If anyone would be investing in keeping Hakuno away from that woman, I imagine it would be you two."

Nero just smiled. 

"Oh, trust me, we tried to stop my Praetor, but she has her mind set on helping BB. She would find a way to go, regardless of what we said."

Tamamo just nodded.

"I trust my husband to be faithful to us and not to try and do anything behind our back. Besides, she isn't going for too long. Just to deal with this fake SE.RA.PH and then she'll be back in the loving arms of her wife."

Gilgamesh shook his head and left. He didn't look as mad as he did. All she could guess was her answer satisfied him. He probably still wasn't happy, but at least he didn't look like he was going to cause trouble while she was away. 

Most of the servants that came to at least hear what was going on left, leaving Charlemagne, who was keeping Astolfo from running off, Karl, Elizabeth, Nameless, and Cu around. Charlemange just smiled.

"I'm sure King Gilgamesh will be fine. There are more than enough interesting things to keep him from leaving. Still, you're probably excited to go see the Earth and person."

"I doubt I will actually see the planet. I am going to an artificial SE.RA.PH, so I'd probably just be in a place similar to how SE.RA.PH is or used to be."

"Still, you'll be on Earth. Also, Astolfo, do you have something to say to Hakuno?"

Charlemagne squeezed Astolfo's arm a little.

"Owww. Fine. I'm sorry I got too excited and told everyone what was happening when you wanted to keep things secret."

Hakuno couldn't be mad at Astolfo for long. Sure, the guy was not really bright most of the time, but it's honestly refreshing to see. Maybe her time between Nero, Tamamo, Elizabeth, and some of the other bizarre servants had made her a bit used to dealing with it. 

"It's fine. It was going to get out sooner or later. Plus, most of the people who knew what was going on with BB had met her before. Everyone else probably doesn't have the faintest clue as they weren't around for what happened during the Far Side."

Astolfo got a massive smile on his face knowing he's been forgiven. She got up and looked to Nameless.

"Well, guess with all that taken care of, we should see about my armor."

Nameless nodded as he left to go get it while Cu chuckled.

"Trust me, Hakuno, you're going to have no problem fighting in it."

"I'm still surprised you two got along long enough to work on it."

Elizabeth butted in.

"Oh, they got the armor itself done, but they kept arguing about color schemes. Not to mention, it looked for a guy and not a girl."

The two started arguing as she just chuckled. To think she was not going to be around this for a little bit. Some would call Elizabeth annoying, but she has her own charm. It's just one not a lot of people can deal with.

After a few minutes, Nameless came back with the armor. It was a mix between Cu's armor and Nameless' own armor. It was black and purple with a combination of red and blue here and there. It'd look amazing, better than her combat outfit she had been using to train with. 

"Wow. You guys did an excellent job."

She raised the hand that had the regalia on it as it scanned then digitized the armor. It was another neat feature she found the ring had. Rather than having to change between her combat outfit and her 'extella' dress as Nero and Tamamo have come to call it, she can just switch in between when she needed them. It was the perks of living in a digital space.

Within the thought of it, her outfit changed in a glow. The outfit appears on her as she moved around in it. Despite the tight look, it gave a lot of room for her to move around. She wasn't sure about weapons, but BB said the Moon Cell would take care of that. 

She turned to Nero and Tamamo.

"Well? How do I look?"

Nero and Tamamo were staring with their jaws agape. No words, just them staring at her. Altera voiced her thoughts.

"I think you look good, mother."

She just kneeled down and patted Altera's head.

"Thanks, Altera. At least you're willing to say something."

This was enough to get Tamamo and Nero out of their shock as they both gave their thoughts.

"You look splendid, Praetor. You need not even ask if you look good. Anything you wear makes you look wonderful."

"Indeed. You look amazing in anything, my husband. Though, that outfit does give me a few ideas."

Oh boy, she could not imagine what Tamamo had prepared for her when she got back. Karl came over and patted her head.

"Stay safe. I'm not sure who this 'BB' character is, but, from what I've been told, she was a trouble maker in the past."

"She was, but she did everything in the past to save me because she believed the Moon Cell would have deleted me, even if I won. She's a good person, just was misguided back then."

As if waiting for her to be brought up, BB appeared behind all of them and smiled.

"Awww, you're such a kind senpai."

She went to say something but was cut off as Karl put his hand in front of her and stared down at BB.

"I will say this once if anything happens to her, and you were somehow the caused of it, I will come down there myself and remove you myself. Are we clear?"

BB looked a bit surprised as she looked at her.

"Gezz, senpai. You have some protective servants. What is he, your dad?"

All she could do is blushed and turned her head as she was a bit embarrassed. Karl didn't hesitate to make things clear. 

"Yes. I took a liking to Hakuno enough to where I adopted her as my own. Is that a problem?"

BB just went dead silent as both Karl's declaration and her reaction to her statement. After a few minutes of just staring at them, her face went red.

"What!? First, you get a daughter, now you got a father? What exactly happened after the war?"

Well, many things, but the first thing that came to her mind was the thing that happened soon after she first met Altera back when she was still connected to Velber.

"Well, I got split into three at one point. So, a lot has happened, I guess."

BB just stared at her. Apparently, the Moon Cell never filled her in on everything that had happened. Still, she was all ready to go aside from one thing. She went over to Nero and Tamamo before kissing them both and smiling.

"I'll be back before you two know it. Do try and not start another war against each other while I am away, ok?"

"Praetor! We would never do such a thing. Where could you have gotten that idea?"

Tamamo just shook her head.

"No promises, but you can trust your faithful wife to do her best to deal with this terrible tyrant."

"Who are you calling a tyrant? Weren't you the one who ruled like a harlot?"

"It's called acting. I pretended to be one. You actually are one."

The two started arguing, which gave her time to kiss Altera on the forehead and smile.

"You don't grow up before I get back, ok?"

Altera just nodded. Honestly, she was holding herself back from looking weak. She was leaving her servants for who knows how long. Still, BB had asked for her help. She couldn't turn her down.

She walked over to BB.

"I'm ready. Let's get going."

"Excellent. I'll explain more once we get there."

With a snap of her finger, the two digitize and disappeared. For the first time in her existence, she was leaving the Moon Cell. She still remembered what Caster had said about other beings like the one that created the artificial SE.RA.PH and Chaldea. She'll look into it, but she knew herself too well. She would end up helping unless they told her otherwise. It only made her wonder when she would see Nero, Tamamo, and Altera again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, we have returned. Now in the SERAPHIX event proper. Unlike my 'Return to the Digital Ocean' story, this will be more aligned with the event. I hope you are all prepared for that.
> 
> With that said, hope you enjoy the read.

The first thing Hakuno could tell as she woke up was that she was different. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but she felt it. BB had mentioned the Moon Cell's plan for making her a servant. She was wearing the combat suit Nameless had made and still had the Regalia. 

"Oh, good. You're finally awake."

She turned to see BB having been sitting next to her, looking very grumpy.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not too long, but waiting has been annoying. How do you feel?"

"I guess however I'm supposed to feel as a servant."

"You'll get used to it. For now, we should get going. While you were sleeping, I did my magic and got into contact with the people who owed the Oil Rig. I'll spare you the details, but basically, they sent a Master to help fix the situation."

"Do you know where they are?"

If she was a servant now, then she would likely need a Master for mana. It felt weird being on the other side of things. Still, she wanted to be the one to fight rather than standing on the sidelines and watching all the servants she has come to care about fight in her place. 

BB pulled up a map and started looking as she looked with her. They were near what she could guess was the entrance to the Oil Rig. It was hard to tell, considering how the place had been altered to look less like an Oil Rig and more of a person.

"Hmm, it seems she ended up close by. If she is anything like you, we should be able to get there before she wakes up."

She just stared at BB. It wasn't her fault her body had to adjust to the massive change in her existence. She still had several questions, but she could ask them as they walked.

It was only now that her attention wasn't focused on BB that she became aware of the area around her. BB hadn't been kidding about someone managing to steal data from the Moon Cell. This place looked as if it was made by the Moon Cell itself. If she had any lack of memories of what had happened in the recent past, she might believe she was back in the war.

If this place was anything like the dungeons during the war or the labyrinths BB had made on the Far Side, then there would be plenty of enemy programs to deal with. 

Regardless, they needed to find the Master first. It wouldn't, however, hurt to as BB some question. She turned to her kohai companion, walking with her.

"So, mind giving me some details about this Master you roped in?"

"Roped in? I can assure you this is as much their business as it is yours. Like I said, the organization owed this place."

"Does this organization have a name?"

"I believe it was something boring like Chaldea."

She stopped the moment she had heard the name 'Chaldea.' The rouge Caster she had seen in her dreams had brought up the name Chaldea. It merely made that meeting weirder. Regardless, he had said to hear this girl out about what had happened in this world. That'd be something she would have to do once they had a moment to talk in private.

"Right, well, I'm sure I can get all the details from this Master they sent. What about you?"

BB looked at her with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"How are you? Like, how are you feeling helping me after everything that has happened?"

Maybe she was too friendly with BB, considering all the tricks she pulled on the Far Side, but she couldn't help but be glad to see her again. As odd and bad this situation may be, it had given her a chance to talk to the Rouge AI again. Her time with Nero and Tamamo may have made her more tolerable to these kinds of things with their antics. 

Before BB could speak, however, the map from before popped up as it was beeping. She glanced at the map and saw two dots heading towards a third, the third likely being the Master from Chaldea. BB looked annoyed.

"Of course, even the furthest place from any danger possible and two servants still managed to take an interest."

She didn't wait around long as she began making a dash for the Master. She wasn't used to her newfound speed as she was too fast for BB to even try to stop her. She didn't have time to think about it for now. 

It didn't take long for her to see the Master from Chaldea. A girl with orange hair, a bit tied up to the side, in a white uniform. If she didn't already know about Chaldea being an organization, the suit would have put the idea in her head. Still, she was watching as two servants, likely the two that BB had picked up, fighting. 

The first of the two was a girl in a high school outfit, of all things, with a katana. She was likely a Saber servant from her lack of mount and skills with a sword. The other person, however, made her blink to make sure she saw right. Her face was similar to BB's with a blue bow. Her mind went back during the Far Side, where she had to deal with her. 

Meltryllis. One of the beings BB created.

She shook her head as she quickly figured which side was whose. Meltyllis was clearly fighting to protect the Chaldean Master. That would save time. While attempting and talking to the girl would be a good start, maybe doing it during the fight was not the smartest of ideas. 

Luckily, BB quickly caught up. She just looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Senpai, why did you run ahead without me. I know I'm your kohai and everything, but I am an AI, not a servant. Though, I am surprised how quickly you've adjusted to your new body."

"Did the Moon Cell explain how exactly I would function as a servant?"

"Of course, it's honestly a simple matter. There is a lengthy version to go over but, me being me, I'll just give you the short details. Your abilities are derived from those who you had as a Master. So, an example being a weapon, you would simply think of one that was owned by one of your servants, and the Regalia will do the rest."

That simple? Following her instructions, she put her hand forward and thought about Nero's sword. The Regalia glowed as her sword appeared in her hand. A part of her wanted to examine and experiment with the function more, but the fight in front of her demanded her attention. She took Nero sword and charged forward, her body having memorized how Nero fought in battle as she called out to Meltryllis.

"Meltryllis, get down!"

Both servants look at her, Melltryllis, with a lot more of a surprise on her face, but she did so as she swung Nero's sword in the same manner Nero did as a wave of flames was sent forward towards the Saber Servant. When the flames dissipate, the Saber servant didn't look scratched at all as she just stared at her.

"You know it totes rude to nose into other people business, right? Though do I know you from somewhere? You look weirdly familiar."

Meltryllis stood up behind her. She didn't take her eyes off Saber as she could feel eyes on her and Meltryllis trying to understand the situation but failing.

"H-Hakuno? What are you doing here!?"

Another voice further behind her spoke up. She could guess it was the Chaldean Master. 

"Wait...that's Nero's sword! Who are you? How did you get that sword?"

"I'll explain everything later, we got a servant in front of us to deal with."

She looked at the Saber as she was tilting her head, staring back at her.

"Hakuno? Eh, I'll figure it out after I dealt with you all. Fighting only the Alter Ego was getting boring, so maybe you can give me more of a challenge."


	7. Chapter 7

If Hakuno could be honest, maybe going up against a servant without properly testing her abilities was not the greatest of ideas she has ever had. Still, it wasn't like she had any choice. Melt was having a hard time against Saber. She couldn't have let her or the Master from Chaldea get killed. 

She would have to thank Scathach, as much as she had held back against her, for the training. Prior experience combined with the new body, made it to where she didn't get turned into a red paste in five seconds when fighting a servant possible. She certainly never could have guessed that all the training would come into use like this.

So there she and Meltryllis were, fighting against a Saber. She looked Japanese, given the schoolgirl outfit. Also, while she couldn't be too sure, it sounds like she is using modern slang, though that might be just a quirk of her. She did have animal ears and a tail like Tamamo, but she was probably not one of the Tamamo Nine. She didn't look like Tamamo; that was for sure. 

She could think more later. For now, she needed to fend off Saber. She held her sword up, ready to fight. But Meltryllis simply stepped beside her before looking at Saber.

"You sure you want to keep up fighting? Fighting me would be one thing, but do you really think you can deal with her? She might actually have something to deal with that Karmaphage power you sentinels have."

"...Your bluffing. There totes no way she would have something like that."

Meltryllis smirked.

"It's your call. She has a sword that she should not possess, and, if I am mistaken, those ribbons in her hair belong to servants. She is already an impossibility, you want to test what kind of impossible things she can do?"

Saber thinks for a moment before sighing and putting her sword away.

"I suppose that's fair. I'm not even supposed to be here right now. I only came to see what the light-show was all about, and I came across the mediocre Master that's probably will get themselves killed before they can become a threat. Me? I'm going to win this and get the Grail so I can transform into my Spirit Origin as the Demon King's Daughter. Once I do, I can choose my Master rather than having to serve whatever loser summons me."

Hakuno couldn't help but smile at her comment about the Master of Chaldea being a mediocre Master, given her own history as a Master once upon a time with no idea what she was doing. She just looked at Saber.

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I was you. The mediocre ones are usually the ones that have more going for them."

"Whatever, Hakuno, was it? I'm not sure if your the same Hakuno or not, but whatever your deal is, you got lucky. The next time we meet, I'll gladly smash that fake sword of yours. Remember the name Suzuka Gozen."

And with that, Suzuka vanished. At least she had a name for the Saber. Suzuka had also mentioned being the daughter of a Demon King, so possible Divinity? She would have to look into it later. 

For now, she had Chaldea's Master and Meltryllis to deal with.

Meltryllis turned to her, her cooled demeanor replaced with a confused on.

"I know I should be thankful for the help but...Hakuno...how-"

"Hakuno, right? I know this may be rude to ask the first thing, but how did you get that sword?"

Ahh, that was fair. She supposes this girl had come across Nero once. Seeing her with it was likely worrying. She decided to ease the Master of Chaldea's worries.

"Don't worry, Nero entrusted me with it."

Meltryllis turned to the Chaldean Master and nodded.

"I can vouch for her. Hakuno was Nero's Master-"

She quickly corrected Meltryllis.

"Is Nero's Master. Nero is still on SE.RA.PH. alive and well."

This made Meltryllis raise an eyebrow.

"If that is the case, why are you here?"

She simply motioned her hand to the space around them.

"This. I'm here to put a stop to this Psudeo SE.RA.PH. The war that took place on the Moon is not something that should be replicated."

The Chaldean Master thought for a moment before nodding.

"So I take it, that means I can consider you both allies, right?"

She nodded as the Chaldean Master smiled.

"Right, then proper introductions. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, but I prefer Gudako."

"It's nice to meet you, Gudako. I am hoping once we get to a quiet place, we can talk more. A Rouge Servant on the Moon told me to hear your story."

"A Rouge Servant?"

"A servant summoned without a Master. It isn't an odd phenomenon in my SE.RA.PH. since it's an ever-expanding world. I'm sure we'll have time to discuss it later. As for me, I am Hakuno Kishinami, Last Master of the Moon and Sovereign of SE.RA.PH."

The Gudako looked confused, but Meltryllis was even more so.

"Wait, Sovereign? I thought you would have died if you won the Grail War. That was why BB did everything she did to prevent you from winning and dying when you enter the Moon Cell."

"Nero saved me, and somehow it ended up resetting the Moon Cell's programming to how it was before Twice changed it. The original Grail War was meant to declare a single ruler for SE.RA.PH. Since I was the only Master left, it recognized me as the one to rule and gave me the Regalia."

Meltryllis just nodded as Gudako smiled.

"Nero must trust you a lot if she saved you and leaned her sword to you."

"Oh, this is just a replicated created by the Regalia through my contracts with my servants. Though, Nero does trust me a lot, as one should expect considering we're married."

.....

"Married!?"

She couldn't help but laugh at their reactions to it. While she would love to stay and talk, they needed to deal with this issue. She cleared her throat before looking at Gudako.

"We can divulge more into that later. For now, I will help you to save your Oil Rig."

"Well, thanks. We really should start moving before anyone else shows up."

Meltryllis shook herself out of her shock and nodded.

"Indeed. We should head for the cable area and try and sneak into the main facility from there."

Gudako nodded, and she didn't argue. Meltryllis likely knew the place better than either one of them did. She started explaining how they would only be able to travel a few hours at a time due to Gudako being a human in a digital space like SE.RA.PH. If they stayed out too long, she would be fully converted. Guess whatever system they used to send her here isn't as perfect as the systems the hackers on Earth used to enter SE.RA.PH. They would have to find a safe area for Gudako to rest in the meantime.

As Meltryllis was going over this, however, she quickly realized BB hadn't appeared and looked back to where she left her only to see her gone. A part of her was concern that BB ditched her but, if this was a plan to get her off the Moon, why did she stick with her till she woke up? She felt the Regalia rumble as she checked to see a message from BB was there. 

She glanced back to see Gudako and Meltryllis having a moment. Gudako was trying to get Meltryllis to shake hands the ladder, trying her best not to do so but giving in and doing so anyway. For a moment, Meltryllis kinda reminded her of Rin.

'Guess she must have learned something after all.'

She quickly checked to see a message from BB while they were doing that.

_ "Senpai, _

_ It's probably best if we split off. You stick with Melt and the Master from Chaldea. I'm going to see if I can't take my evil self's place without raising suspicions. If I do, I may have to do some things, but know I am still on your side. _

_ Your Trusty Kohai,  _ _ BB" _

Well, at least she wasn't betraying them. She'll have to keep that in mind for later. Probably best she not bring up BB and her being the reason she even came to begin with. She finished reading as Gudako looked back at her.

"Hakuno, you coming?"

She nodded as she walked over, and Gudako looked at Meltryllis.

"Lead the way, Meltyllis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a retcon/fix to a mistake I made early on. Tbf, Extella and Extella Link never bring this fact up in the game so forgive me for being late on this. As it turns out, since Extella follows the idea of the Nero ending, technically Nero and Hakuno are married during the events of Extella and Extella Link. Why this is never brought up or even used as an argument by Nero against Tamamo considering their rivalry I have no idea.
> 
> So I figured I would fix it now before we get any further. That should be the only correction I need to make.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while but here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

"Say, Hakuno. You said you were the Sovereign of the SE.RA.PH. At least, the version this place is based on, right?"

Hakuno turned to Gudako. Meltryllis had begun explaining SE.RA.PH. and the Moon Cell as a whole. Gudako likely latched onto what she had said earlier and got her involved with the conversation the two had been having as they were walking.

"Yes. Meltryllis, perhaps it's better if I explained everything to her. There's some stuff you wouldn't know."

Meltryllis just shrugged.

"Fair enough."

And so began her explanation of the alien supercomputer in the Moon. Of its origins in their system predating Earth's formation, to it housing the records of all of human history, to it essentially being a massive inexhaustible holy grail.

"Wait, if that's true, how come humanity hasn't discovered it yet."

"In my world, it wasn't until the year 2030 when it was discovered by humanity. Even then, the humanity in my world needed something like the Moon Cell due to what had happened."

"What do you mean by that?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she explained what happened in her world, it likely would lead to discussing the events of the Holy Grail War. Was she really prepare to tell a stranger what happened back then? 

...If she was going to get their girl's trust, she would need to come clean, one way or another. May as well tell her now.

"See...in my world, the war happened around the time humanity had technologically stagnated. It also didn't help that the world's mana had dried up."

"Dried up? How?"

"I can not say for sure, but some event caused the mana to dry up within the world. Essentially, this was the death of normal magecraft as the world knew it. Humans developed a different type of magic called Code Casting. Essentially one would create a program and then activates it by using mana. These new 'cyber wizards' came known as Spiritron Hackers. When the Moon Cell was discovered, it hacked every system on the planet in seconds. This allowed people to access it, and, with it, the Moon Cell held war to determine who would use it. In other words, the winner of the war would become the Sovereign of SE.RA.PH."

"So, you won then? You're the human that won the war."

"No. I'm not."

"Huh? But you said you were the Sovereign of SE.RA.PH."

"I am. However, I'm not human. I..."

She found it hard to admit what she was. Even if she's accepted it, telling someone unaware of such things was difficult. Would Gudako's views of her change if she knew the truth?

Thankfully, or unfortunately, Meltryllis explained for her.

"She's like me. A digital being born in SE.RA.PH. To be specific, she's an NPC that gained self-awareness and believe she was a human."

Gudako looked at Meltryllis and then back to her for confirmation. There was no backing out now.

"She's right. I am what one would call a digital human. It's an uncommon thing to happen, but there is precedent for it. See, there was another NPC that gained self-awareness and ended up in the war. Eventually, he won. However, the issue was that the Moon Cell would recognize him and, by extension, me as invalid data, bugs within its system, and delete us. So, he decided to alter the war into the system I would end up in. 999 hackers dwindled down to 128 during the preliminaries and, from there, a 7 round tournament where you either won or died. In essence, you lived or died by the sword. Whoever would win the war would reach the Angelica Cage, where the Moon Cell itself resides, where he would be waiting for them."

"You keeping saying 'he.' Who is 'he'?"

"An NPC by the name Twice H. Pieceman. He ran multiple wars to get a master who would follow his ideology and wish for a war that engulfed the entire world. He believed doing this would bring humanity out of the stagnation it had gotten itself in. In the end, every master that arrived rejected his ideals and were killed by his servant. A servant no human could defeat due to the nature of his Noble Phantasm."

"What was his servant?"

"Saver. His true name was the Buddha."

"WHAT!?"

Gudako stopped in shock as she looked at her.

"You mean this 'Twice,' managed to summon a Divine Spirit?"

"Yes and, because of a Noble Phantasm he possessed, he was practically unbeatable to anyone who won the war. He rigged the war from the start to ensure either he got a Master that made his wish for him or they would be killed. No living being or human can withstand his noble phantasm but, because of my nature as a digital human-"

She didn't need to finish as Gudako came to the realization.

"You were able to beat him because you were a loophole."

"Indeed. Luckily, I self-actualized during the preliminaries of the last war. From what Twice told me before we fought, the war I took part in was his final attempt. If he didn't get a master that would grant his wish, he would shut down the Moon Cell. Who knows what sorts of things would have happened if he managed to beat me and do so."

"Okay, but now I'm confused. How does Meltryllis factor into this? You two mentioned you knew each other, but she doesn't seem like your typical servant."

Meltryllis was quick to respond.

"I'm not. We didn't meet during the war. Though, that is better off being saved for later. Of course, one main difference here is that, unlike the tournament setting Twice used, it's a free-for-all battle. All that matters here is that you are the last one standing. There are no rules, unlike the ones held during the war."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you look like BB."

"That's..."

"That's my fault."

The two turned towards her. Meltryllis already knew but was probably shocked at her admitting it. Still, they needed to keep moving, so she settled on promising an explanation later.

"Look, we can't stand around here all day and talk. I'll explain what I mean later, Gudako, but, if nothing else, trust me when I say you can trust Meltryllis here. She's made progress as a person since the last time I saw her."

Meltryllis just stared at her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

She just smirked.

"You haven't tried and stabbed her yet. You usually are quick when it comes to dealing with humans. So, congrats Meltryllis, you're growing as a person."

Meltryllis went to argue with her but stopped as she turned back and looked ahead as a figure became visible.

"While I would love to argue with you, we've got a servant ahead. Looks like they haven't noticed us yet. We can get the jump on them."

She turned to look at the figure. While if it was any other person, she would likely agree to Meltyllis' plan. With that said, she took one look and quickly realized who it was.

"Wait...Gawain?!"

"Gawain? He isn't among the 128 servants fighting."

Sadly, she was already going over to Gawain by the time Meltryllis or Gudako could stop her. Gawain quickly caught onto her presence and turned around, looking ready to fight, only to stop once he saw her. Though, she could tell he looked at her with less familiarity than she was used to seeing.

"Hakuno? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You should be back in SE.RA.PH. with everyone else."

Gawain's confused face said it all.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. Leo and I lost against you during the 7th round. I don't remember being resummoned by the Moon Cell."

Before she could explain, Meltryllis and Gudako came over. Gawain, seeing Gudako, smiled.

"Ahh, there you are, Master. I was worried about you after we got separated during the Rayshift here."

As Gudako, Gawain, and Meltryllis talked, she slowly began to understand the situation. Gudako had talked about Nero, and, as she overheard her talking about how the servants she believed came with, she heard Gudako mention Tamamo. With Gawain being here, that would be three servants she would know that were in Chaldea. Was the reason she couldn't bring her servants due to that?

Not just that, it seems as though Gawain only remembers the events of the Holy Grail War. He didn't seem to know she was the Sovereign of the Moon or that he served her. If that is truly the case...

That meant Nero, Tamamo, and any others she knew wouldn't remember anything past the events of the war. In fact, it was likely some wouldn't even know her at all. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the way I'm playing this is that all Chaldea servants from the Extraverse only remember Extra and CCC. Meaning servants like EMIYA (Because EMIYA and Nameless are not the same person despite popular belief), Medusa, Jeanne, Iskandar, Arturia, Altera, Astolfo, Scathach, Arjuna, Caster Gilles, Daris III, and Berserker Lancelot won't recognize Hakuno while Nero, Tamamo, Gilgamesh, Francis Drake, Robin Hood, Nursery Rhyme, Vlad III (Extra), Li Shuwen, Lu Bu, Cu Chulainn, Gawain, Karna, Elizabeth, and Hans will remember Hakuno.
> 
> If I forgot anyone, let me know but the categories should be clear.
> 
> Note: this also means no Extella Zero knowledge so Nero and Tamamo don't know about both having Hakuno as their master during that timeline.


End file.
